


Jail House Cock

by BCrepepie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz finds himself in a jail cell with a very hot officer he's just too eager to annoy, oh, and he's horny as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail House Cock

Sitting in the stark expanse of a jail cell, Noiz found that there was nothing else better to do than jerk off. Not just because he had the underlying urge to do so, but due to the fact that he’d since run out of other ways to annoy the guard watching over him several minutes ago. Their back and forth exchanges and insults hurled through the metal bars had turned into quite an entertaining way to pass the time, and now that the verbal harassment seemed to be losing its potency Noiz had to get creative.

"Inmate, stop that at once!"

"I'm bored” He answered slowly. Drawing each syllable of the word out as he continued to tug on his hardening cock. “Make something interesting happen and maybe I’ll cum faster." He added with a wink.

The guard Noiz provoked looked at him with a disgusted sneer that only served to fan the growing flames in Noiz's gut. He didn't care if this was gonna land him some extra time behind bars, he may as well have some fun before they send him off from holding.

Licking his upper lip with an exaggerated swipe, Noiz lowered his eyelids and gazed across the jail cell to his unhappy police guard. He let his eyes roam over him slowly, imagining what could be under that dark blue uniform. Ohhh, if he got the guard into it what could they do? Handcuffs definitely, oh shit could he get the guy to fuck him through the bars? Now that was an entertaining thought. The flickering images giving Noiz fantasy fodder as he squeezed his shaft, digging the piercings of his frenum ladder deeper into the sensitive flesh.

As the heat began to build and spread throughout his body, Noiz closed his eyes and let a small moan leave his lips. He slid his fingers up to the head of his dick and pulled on his ampallang, the sensitive nerves there firing off little zings of pleasure that traveled all the way up his spine. Meanwhile there was no sound that came from the officer. No jingle of keys or heavy booted footsteps that told Noiz the guy even flinched from his spot halfway across the room.

Booo... Noiz thought, a small pout dragging his lips down with disappointment. Oh well, he could still cum with just the guy staring at him. Though that idea sounded far less fun than possibly getting fucked good and hard on the rough and unforgiving concrete floor.

Opening his eyes to check that yup, the officer was still busing being a tree on the other side of the room, Noiz lifted his hips and hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his prison pants. Tugging them down just enough so that the hard length of his cock was released and in full view of his audience. It wouldn’t be fun if he didn’t give the hardworking man in blue a good show after all.  

Tilting his head back against the grey wall of the cell, Noiz let his eyes fall shut as he rolled his hips, letting his fingers explore his now fully exposed cock. He rubbed the area surrounding his glands in a languid circle, then grasped himself fully for a few rapid strokes, then slid his other hand down to give his balls a quick squeeze. He idly played with yet another piercing he had there, flicking the hafada up and down between the underside of his dick and ball sac.

With his pulse beginning to thud in his ears, Noiz gave into the urge to quicken his pace. The thrill of being watched making him crave his rising orgasm faster than usual. Letting his legs fall further apart from his hips, Noiz made sure he was spread open good and wide.

And just for shits and giggles, Noiz let his voice sound without restraint. Exaggerating his moans and making them as raunchy and lewd as he could manage. Not to blow his own horn, but If that officer still hadn’t popped a tent in his trouser’s Noiz would be faintly concerned for the guy’s erectile health. After he came Noiz would be sure to recommend the guy a good oral supplement to take. Or shit, maybe a suppository _—_ yeah, that could work nicely.

Right as Noiz began to feel fluid leak from the tip of his cock, the metallic sound of a key turning a heavy lock and the scrape of the door dragging along the floor rang in his ears and echoed throughout the enclosed space. Calming the fierce desire that was building in his loins, Noiz stilled his movements and waited. His cock beading with precum still grasped firmly in his hand.

The air rushed in and out through Noiz’s nostrils as the seconds dragged on, no further sound to be heard except the ticking of a distant clock. Cautiously, Noiz opened his eyes and tilted his chin back down. Only a tad bit surprised to find the guard now standing a mere foot before him, his legs planted in a firm stance, gaze unmoving, the breath coming out of his open mouth slightly heavy and his hand _—_ and ohh…one hand was on his taser, an iniquitous thrill lighting up the neurons in Noiz’s brain with idea’s he hadn’t even thought of before this all started.

Kicking his gaze back up to the officer, Noiz cracked a wide grin. "So are we gonna put that thing to good use, officer?"

The man in question grimaced, wrinkling the bridge of his nose and exaggerating the deep scar that ran across it. Hot. Noiz wondered how he got it. He probably wouldn’t tell Noiz even if he offered to get on his knees and suck him off _—_ Something Noiz would be all too willing to do anyway.

"So you just gonna stand there or..." Noiz let his sentence drag on when the officer did nothing, stroking himself at a leisurely pace.

"Shut it brat." The officer answered with a growl.

" _Ohh,_ ” Noiz mocked haughtily, “you gonna make me or _—_ "

The last word didn’t even have the chance to leave his mouth before the front of his shirt was grabbed by the officer’s fist, ripping him forward and off the hard concrete seat, gravity seeing him the rest of the way and sending him face first to the solid ground.

Pain exploded in Noiz's jaw, making him see stars as his vision swam and the pain radiated through the rest of his skull. Groaning, blood filled his mouth _—_ the rich taste something along the lines of copper pennies mixed with sangria _—_ and he spit, keeping his lower body to the floor even though that left him with his bare ass hanging out in the open air.

"Now,” Came the stern tone from somewhere above him, “Stop testing my patience and pull up your pants inmate."

"Mnn, now why would I _—_ do that?"

Getting his arms under him Noiz pushed up onto all fours, switching his upper body weight to one hand so he could slide the other seductively down his backside towards his ass.

Despite the pain in his jaw that was now throbbing in time with his heartbeat, Noiz’s cock was still erect and faintly twitching, the rigid length jutting out proudly from between his legs, still leaking that clear fluid.  At times like this, it was a convenient fact that Noiz got off on a little bit of pain.

With a wicked grin Noiz titled his face up to look up at officer, extending the middle finger on the hand that was poised just above the crack of his ass. Noiz would be the first to admit that although he may be high on the chart of intellectual smarts, he had a near zero score for impulse control. Sliding the digit down along the seam of his cheeks, Noiz prodded his hole, the hitch in his breath not missed by either of them as he circled the twitching muscle before pressing in.

The officer was quick to seize Noiz’s wrist, pinching it in a bruising grip before twisting it back at a harsh angle and the cold bite of metal snapped down hard on Noiz’s skin. His other supporting hand getting ripped away from him in the next moment and bringing Noiz’s face back to the floor as he found his hands restrained behind him.  

Startled by the sudden turn of events, Noiz lifted his head with the intent to look over his shoulder at what was happening behind him, but that was a no-go. A rough hand grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face back down to get reacquainted with Mr. Floor. Who was a quite the bitch, Noiz thought to himself as he felt the skin of his cheek scrape against the rough surface. 

Grunting when the solid weight of the officer’s body pressed him down even further, Noiz tensed his muscles in anticipation as he felt the officer’s face drawn closer to his own.

"I told you not to test me Brat." He snarled.

Pinned between the floor and the man above him, Noiz found it hard to breathe, his lungs straining to fill with air under the heaviness of the officer’s body. Even though he knew it would get him nowhere Noiz struggled in the officer’s hold, rolling his body and bucking his hips to try and dislodge him. And with their bodies pressed so closely together, it became wholly apparent just how much Noiz’s advances affected the officer, the hard bulge of his erection pressing right into the seat of Noiz’s ass. 

Energy sizzled across his skin at the realization and had Noiz grinning inwardly. Now they were getting somewhere. Like he was in a bad porno, Noiz let out an airy puff of laughter, pitching his voice low and adding on an overly seductive and flirty edge. " _Ahh…_ What are you going to do to me officer?"

The officer struggled to hold Noiz’s wriggling body to the ground, his voice strained as he panted from the effort. "Damn it, you just don’t shut the fuck up do you?"

His tone was malicious as he regarded Noiz from his elevated position, the hand locked onto the back of Noiz’s head tightening even more even as his weight shifted back along Noiz’s crumpled form. The removal of the swelling hardness from between Noiz’s cheeks left a real feeling of heartache in Noiz’s chest and he mourned the loss, but it wasn’t for long. A singular pressure Noiz’s realized was a finger slid along the seam of his ass, it’s near feather-light touch teasing a path downwards. This time, the groan that left Noiz’s throat was earnest.

The officer chuckled darkly in response, pressing his finger in harder while making quick, passing swipes over Noiz’s twitching hole.

“ _Fuck_.” Noiz rasped.

It was almost embarrassing how little stimulation was revving Noiz up. The yearning desire for more burning a hole in his gut, an itch he was all too desperate to scratch.

“Getting louder?” The officer drawled.

Annoyance briefly let of a spark in Noiz’s brain and he glared back as best he could at the man, his breath still coming in quick pants as he spoke, "Hah, well you know there is one way to get me to stop talking."

As the last words left his lips, Noiz arched his brow and swiped his tongue across his lip for emphasis, making sure the officer knew _exactly_ what it was Noiz was referring to.

"Still one way?" The officer let out a low laugh, deep and throaty, as he pondered the thought. “At this point I don’t think that’s even possible for a cock hungry whore like you.”

Noiz’s entire body was practically buzzing with need, each demeaning insult that was hurled at him only increasing his excitement, driving his hunger for more to new heights.

“Well, I didn’t think it was possible for an old man like you could even get erect, so at least we’re both surprised.” Noiz laughed harshly.

Growling menacingly from behind him, the officer tightened his hold on Noiz’s hair. “If you want my cock so badly,” He shot back and dragged his other hand lower, gripping Noiz between the legs and giving his cock and balls a sickening squeeze. “Then _beg_ for it.”

All at once the weight was lifted from Noiz’s body, the new found freedom bringing a dizzying rush he gulped down full breaths of air. Then with a violent pull on the collar of his shirt, Noiz was being hauled backward, his body like a puppet with no strings as his equilibrium struggled to catch up with his confused limbs.

With the officer now standing and Noiz haphazardly up on his knees, Noiz found himself confronted with the other man’s navy covered crotch. It seemed like the officer’s patience had finally well and truly worn out. Evident by the way his finger’s dug painfully into Noiz’s hair, using it to push his face firmly into the rigid outline of his hidden cock.

"Go on. Tell me how much you want my cock shoved deeply in your ass."

Barking his command, the officer released Noiz’s head on a shove, tipping Noiz off balance and causing him to scramble around on his knees to avoid falling backward. His arms pulled on their restraints, the natural reflex to push his arms out for balance causing the cuffs to bite into the thin skin of his wrists, leaving small cuts behind that were quick to well up with light streaks of blood. 

When the clinking sound of a belt buckle undoing reached his ears Noiz quickly turned his head back up at his towering captor. Scarred knuckles on rough hands now held the two parts of his black leather belt apart at his hips, and Noiz half hoped for the belt to be used on him in their play. Or whatever you wanted to call this moment of dangerous stupidity, enough that it actually led to him seducing a policeman, and have it end up working.

Tilting his head further back Noiz's gaze zeroed in on the shiny bronze name tag pinned ever so neatly to the dark navy uniform top the policeman wore.

_K. Shigure._

Back down to what was directly in front of him and he was inching forward on his knees. Batting his eyelashes and purring when he reached his prize.

"What do you want me to do, officer Shigure?" Noiz asked in a quiet falsetto. 

When nothing but silence met his question, Noiz waited with baited breath. Opening his mouth to ask once more only when the silence began to drag on for longer than he anticipated.

"Suck it."

The command came at him before he had the chance to utter a sound, and he almost burst into laughter at the stereotypical line. It really was almost as if they were in a really bad porn flick. Swallowing his impulse to chuckle, Noiz inched closer to the still clothed crotch of Officer Bad-Porn, taking a second to breathe in the fresh scent of detergent, still clinging to the cotton boxers and the undercurrent of rich muskiness from his sex.

Pressing in even closer Noiz nuzzled the growing hard tent beneath the fabric, pushing at it with his nose and then his lips, parting them so he could flatten his tongue against the firm curve near the top, and then closing his mouth over the mass completely so he could feel both the shape and the thickness through the heavy clothing.

"Shit... _ha_ "

The whispered groan above him spurred Noiz onward; hungry for more as he trailed his mouth up the length of the officer’s hidden shaft, reaching the top of the elastic band of his underwear and biting it with his teeth. With a well practiced flick of his head _—_ he’d pulled this move with other’s before _—_ Noiz lifted the garment up over the officer’s cock and down. His face all lit up with excitement when he finally laid eyes on the officer’s fully erect cock.

Not wasting any time Noiz brought his mouth over to the silky head, swirling his tongue around the tip of his glands and down the underneath of the hard length, following the line of his raph until he reached the soft skin of his balls. Back up to the top and Noiz closed his mouth around the head, compressing his lips together with soft pressure before swallowing the hard column down his throat, bobbing his head in an unhurried rhythm as he enjoyed the feel of the officer’s hot cock in his mouth. The slick friction as it glided in and out of his wet mouth catching and rubbing against the barbell that pierced the middle of Noiz’s tongue.

As he worked his mouth up and down the hot shaft, Noiz could tell just how good the blowjob was making the officer feel, from the way his throaty whimpers fell with increasing urgency from his open mouth, to the mildly salty taste beginning to appear on the back of his tongue. Its appearance merely encouraging Noiz to take the swollen length even further towards the back of his throat, humming and moaning around the mass for added stimulation.

Above him _—_ breathing hard, and practically swaying on his feet, the officer reached out and anchored one hand to the top of Noiz head. But even with his roots being pinched to shit and his whole body beginning to throb with a combined feeling of soreness and lust, it wasn't enough for Noiz. Letting the cock fall from his swollen lips, Noiz turned his head to the side and delivered a harsh bite to the officer’s thigh. He yelped in surprise at the sharp flare of pain, delivering a harsh pull to the roots of Noiz’s hair in retaliation.

Noiz dick merely twitched with glee at the pain.

" _More_.” Noiz urged desperately.

He licked the spot his teeth made marks on, sucking the reddened flesh lightly while his fingers twitched in annoyance. With his hands still in cuffs, palms facing outward, it was impossible to reach his aching hole, only the longest digit on his hand being able to nudge at his entrance lightly. Which of course wasn't about to be anywhere near enough stimulation to get him off.

He needed more.

"You're really that desperate for me to fuck you brat?" The cop laughed harshly. Tilting Noiz’s face back up and rubbing his spit moistened cock against his flushed cheek.

Noiz groaned and opened his mouth for once again, sucking the hot length down and bobbing his head with renewed vigor. Shit, he was really turned on right now; he needed to get this cop of his to fuck him in the ass ASAP. Although the idea of getting a facial ran through his mind and was admittedly a very tantalizing thought, Noiz was a greedy man, and he'd always push for more. If he thought he'd get the outcome he wanted of course. And hell, he'd already made it this far, so he may as well try to push his luck all the way.

Reclining back, Noiz reluctantly removed his mouth from the officer’s cock. Letting it bob up and down a few times before leaning back in to give the head a soft, parting kiss before littering it with sporadic and needy kisses. When that hand in his hair tightened up again and tried to force him back to sucking, Noiz looked up at the officer’s flushed face.

"Fuck me" he begged, "Fuck me with your big, fat cock..."

On the back of his scalp Noiz felt the officer’s fingers twitch, his grip loosening for a split second long enough for Noiz to yank his head back out of his hold. Scrambling back on his ass Noiz let his body fall to the floor, hurrying to spread his legs wide and show off every inch of himself the best he possibly could.

"Fuck me..." He groaned, " _Officer Shigure_."

The officer visibly shuddered, the noise that he all but chocked on as it made its way out of his throat somewhere between a high pitched whine and a moan.   

 _Cute_ , Noiz thought.

When Noiz opened his legs even further and arched his back seductively, the officer’s gaze turned predatory. The voracious gleam in his eyes thrilled Noiz to no end. His entire body sizzling with electricity and making his cock bob with impatience against his belly. Pegging the officer with a hard stare, Noiz rolled his hips expectantly, all but dry humping the air. A dark shade of burgundy red quickly flushing the officer’s cheeks, his eyes glued right where Noiz wanted them while his mouth hung open and words started sputtering out like an old boat engine.

“Like what you see?” Noiz goaded.

“ _Fuck_ ”

It was as good as a yes in Noiz’s book. The officer’s eyes still glued to his junk as he raised a hand to his face, holding it just under his nose like he was waiting for the thing to imitate the Niagara Falls. Noiz let out a chuff of laughter before rolling his hips once more in anticipation. “By all means take your time _old man_ , be sure to pick up some prune juice from the super market as well as a tampon to shove up your nose.”

The spark of anger that lit up behind the officer’s ruby eyes made Noiz want to do little back flips in joy, his cock jerking in quick succession as if it were trying its best to do the same.

Reaching behind himself slowly, as if he were carefully calculating each move that he was about to commit, Noiz watching with wide eyes as he pulled an arm length black cane was pulled from its holster. Raising his foot with an equally unhurried measure, one of the officer’s shiny black boots came to rest on Noiz’s right shoulder, digging his heel into the socket of the joint and making Noiz’s grunt from the sharp stab of pain.

“Let’s make one thing clear.” The officer purred. He lifted his nightstick to the underside of Noiz’s chin, pressing in firmly as he trailed it down the column of Noiz’s neck. Noiz squirmed in discomfort at the pressure, the sensation of his air being restricted making him want to gasp and choke. “You _disgust_ me.” He went on, sliding his stick down over Noiz’s thin shirt along his sternum. 

 Noiz trembled at the insult, a fresh shot of lust and adrenaline coursing through his veins at the harshness of his words. As the end of the nightstick came to rest right under the end of Noiz’s ribs, the officer grinded it into his flesh. The pressure was so intense Noiz flinched away from the source, the pain ebbing as the officer withdrew _—_ sliding the end of his stick under the folds of his shirt and using it to push the rest of the fabric up towards Noiz’s chest so that his nipples were exposed to air.

With the folds of fabric pushed up against his chin and his pants down somewhere near his ankles, Noiz shivered with delight at being so shamefully exposed. His body covered with cuts that still bled, along with purpling bruises and his own leaking fluids. At this very moment he was probably the poster boy for debauched and twisted young adults. One’s in need of twelve step programs and the forgiveness of god himself.

He hoped his hair looked nice.

After a moment’s pause the officer move the nightstick again, trailing it down Noiz’s bare torso until he reached the tip of his very hard and leaking cock. With the blunt end of the stick, he prodded the sensitive head with not-so-gentle thrusts before moving it down along the twitching shaft, tapping the stick against it as he went. Moaning wantonly at the twinge of pain that went through him, Noiz pushed his hips up for more, rubbing his cock against fervently against nightstick and dirtying it with his precum.

 “You filthy slut, this actually turns you on?” The officer knocked his stick harder against Noiz’s length, his heavy lidded stare stimulating Noiz further as his hips moved with increasing urgency.

“Mmmn Yeah,” Noiz groaned, “I like it. I want more.”

“So you’re a greedy whore as well as disgusting, how flattering.” The officer answered in a dead pan tone. But Noiz wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

“Yet your cock is still twitching to thrust into my tight hole.” Though his tone was smug, Noiz was breathless as the nightstick stilled against his cock, only to be withdrawn a moment later and re-holstered behind the officers back.

“You really want this?” The officer drawled, taking his cock in his palm and giving it a quick stroke.

Seeing that hand grip himself through the crotch of his trousers lit off a carnal desire so strong in Noiz he growled low in his throat, kicking his feet out of the rest of his pants as he gazed upwards through a hazy film and clucked his tongue.

“Waiting on you _—_ _Shigure_.”

The officer moved quick and efficiently, tugging his pants down to his knees as he knelt down between Noiz’s thighs. Noiz braced for the piercing pain he knew would come next, but to his surprise the officer didn’t immediately drive his cock into his hole. Instead his calloused hands came to rest at Noiz’s erect nipples, pinching and teasing them lightly before his hands drifted lower, trailing over the rise of his ribs and running along the soft skin of his abdomen. An admiring gleam held in his eyes as he drank in the sight of Noiz’s body.

All in the span of a few seconds the air between them changed, the raging desire in Noiz’s body dissipating so fast it left him dizzy. The gentle caresses completely at odds with the harsh treatment he’d been subjugating himself to before. It was almost enough to bring him out of the moment and make him _—_

“Uhh, wait.”

Noiz’s tone sounded completely foreign to his ears, the change not lost on the officer as his hands froze on the creamy colored skin of Noiz’s inner thighs. Snapping his head up immediately, the officer looked at Noiz with a confused and questioning gaze, his lips opening to form a question.

“N-“

“Haven’t you ever fucked a man before?” Noiz blurted quickly before the officer could speak.

Before the air could turn awkward Noiz gave the officer a seductive grin, easing them back into the mood Noiz wanted. The officer blinked again, his eyes searching Noiz’s.

“I-“

“Can’t imagine you have lube on you,” Noiz mused. “But maybe you have some lotion in that utility belt of yours for those cracked and dry hands you just dragged across my chest?”

Noiz smiled too sweetly at the end, the subtle insult just what the atmosphere needed. The officer immediately frowned with annoyance and rolled his eyes, chuffing to himself as he moved to the pouches at his belt. He searched through few of them, struggling lightly and coming up empty with the first few before finally pulling out two small disposable packets of handy dandy skin cream.

They were the extra moisturizing kind. Nice.  

Ripping the packet in half with his teeth the officer quickly got to work spreading it over his shaft, the scars on his knuckles becoming more prominent as he wrapped them around his cock and pumped himself a few times in quick succession. Noiz couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, admiring everything from the dark red flush of his cock to the tightness in his abdomen, the scars that marred his skin, and swirling patterns of black ink that covered his thighs and disappeared in both directions under his uniform.

Seeming satisfied with his job of spreading the lotion over his genitals, or just fed up with Noiz’s whining, the officer looked up and smirked. “Tell me again how much you want it _slut_.”

“Put it in me and I won’t be able to stop.” Noiz immediately shot back.

Grinding his molars the officer growled but said no more, snapping his arms out and latching onto Noiz’s thighs so he could spread them apart and push them into Noiz’s chest. The position increased the strain on Noiz’s restrained arms, the cuffs biting painfully into his wrists and his lower back as his weight was forced to rest against them.

When that hot, blunt pressure of the officer’s cock brushed against his entrance, Noiz groaned so loud it echoed off the four surrounding walls. The officer froze immediately, head snapping up and eyes focusing on Noiz’s face.

“Do I need t _—_ “

Noiz shook his head vigorously. “No,” He breathed harshly, “Just do me like this just _—_ _scheisse_.” Noiz cursed sharply in his native language, his focus gone as he clawed desperately at the ground beneath him, arched his back _—_ anything to get their bodies closer.

The officer nodded once, his hands reassuming their grip on Noiz’s thighs as he brought their hips together once more _—_ and this time, when the head of the officer’s cock pushed against Noiz’s eager hole _—_ he didn’t stop.

Noiz sucked in a sharp breath as the penetration was made, lips peeling back from his gums to reveal his tightly clenched teeth. The piercing pain as his body struggled to stretch and accommodate the officer’s length, both brutal and hot, causing his toes to curl and his body to tense as pain _—_ searing hot and pulsating, shot down his legs and throbbed in time with his radically beating heart.

Despite his best efforts to hold it in, he whimpered from the strain, eyes closing tight from the pain as spasms rocked his entire body and the cock inside him continued to go deeper. Hissing in frustration the officer’s finger’s sank further into Noiz’s thighs, holding his legs steady as he drew his own hips back, the decrease in pressure bringing a short wave of relief before the officer snapped his hips forwards once more, driving his cock back into Noiz with a hard thrust. This time, Noiz couldn’t hold back his shout as the officer’s cock drove right to his core, the rush of endorphins from the mix of pleasure and pain hitting him in the gut, the air in his lungs leaving him in a harsh exhale and sending his head spinning.

Down below Noiz’s forgotten cock wept, its leaking fluid smeared in haphazard tracks across his abdomen and dirtying the metal stud decorating his belly button.

“ _O_ - _och..nn”_

Noiz was delirious, his mouth refusing to form the words _—_ or even speak in the appropriate language _—_ to beg for the officer to touch his cock. But it didn’t seem to matter, the officer reading his mind and reaching between their bodies to grip him.

More lights lit off behind Noiz’s lids as the officer began to jerk him slowly, hips rocking into Noiz with equal gentleness as the pulsing pain melted into something far more pleasurable. Though the sting from being so forcefully opened still remained a constant hum in the background, it was exactly what Noiz wanted. The intoxicating mix from both sensations fulfilling a twisted craving that resided within him at all times.

When the officer’s velvet lips pressed down to his, Noiz returned the kiss eagerly, parting his lips and welcoming the slick tongue that licked its way into his mouth. It didn’t last long, and Noiz didn’t want it too. The officer’s hand dropped from his cock, the other from his thigh, and brought them to either side of Noiz’s hips _—_ one last flick of tongues before their mouths parted, an exhale of breath as he dipped his head down, filling Noiz’s vision with a whole lot of raven black hair.

Tightening the muscles of his thighs, Noiz tilted his pelvis upwards to receive, wrapping his legs around the cop’s waist and squeezing so he knew Noiz was ready. And just like that they were moving, or more accurately, Noiz was being moved. The cops hips having drawn back and then snapped forward all in one fluid motion, a moan of satisfaction from Noiz apparently all he needed to begin setting up a hard and fast pace.

It was everything Noiz wanted it to be and more, both relentless and punishing, the officer’s cock hammering into him again and again with such violence and strength it had them moving them across the floor. Noiz’s exposed back and ass getting scraped raw by the rough biting texture of the concrete. As if he could care less.  

Noiz’s heart was pounding in his chest; breath coming in short gasps as each thrust rocked his body and pressure began building up inside him. “ _L-leck mich…”_ He uttered urgently, and then quickly corrected himself. “ _Bite ah_ _—_ ”

Bending his body forwards, the officer brought his mouth to Noiz’s raised chest, lips capturing one erect nipple in his mouth and nipping it harshly. Noiz moaned in ecstasy, the coil in his stomach going tight, threatening to burst. As if he sensed Noiz’s impending release, strong fingers wrapped around Noiz’s length and squeezed it tight at its base.

“Not yet.”

His voice was deep and husky as he raised his head from Noiz’s abused chest, squeezing his hand even tighter on Noiz’s erection as he licked his way up Noiz’s throat _—_ but it was too late, a well angled thrust and a strong bite to his collar bone was all it took. Noiz’s body went rigid, balls going tight, his ass clamping down hard as his muscles were racked with a series of spasms, his captive cock kicking in the officer’s hand as it shot its milky white jets all over Noiz’s stomach.

The officer stilled inside Noiz and watched him as he came, clucking his tongue in annoyance when Noiz finally went lax beneath him. “I thought I told you not to cum, inmate.” He said darkly, enunciating his last word with a single hard thrust.

Noiz groaned weakly, his head lolling to the side as his over sensitized body was penetrated _—_ the relentless pace from before pounding into him again and again with increasing speed and urgency. Warm breath ghosted past his ear as the officer brought his lips to the side of Noiz’s exposed neck, biting so hard Noiz could already feel the bruising being made before the officer moved on to the next bit of skin.

“Beg, Inmate.” The officer’s raspy voice commanded. “Beg me to cum into your filthy, wet hole.”

The officer reached down between them, hand sliding across Noiz’s hip and then behind, fingers scrambling to reach for something…

“P-please.” Noiz whimpered. “Please fu _—_ “

The words cut off from Noiz’s mouth as his world spun; his body being lifted and hit with an extreme case of vertigo before his face came crashing back down to the ground. The realization that he’d been flipped to his knees struck him right before the officer did, his cock spearing into Noiz’s battered hole as the relentless pounding resumed without pause. The cry that ripped out of Noiz’s throat fell on deaf ears as his partner carried on with his relentless pace, leaving Noiz with nothing else to do but brace his knees on the unforgiving concrete and take it all.

Pitching forwards the officer threw out his hand for balance, the resounding slap as it made contact with the floor _—_ inches away from Noiz's face _—_ making him flinch, the jerking movement bringing fresh scrapes and blood to his abused skin. 

Body damp from sweat, blood, and his own release, Noiz's skin prickled from the heat radiating off the officer’s body. Their bodies pressed so close together it made the areas where their bare skin touched stick together and then come apart with a wet suctioning sound. It was in that moment Noiz found himself regretting not getting the officer more naked before this all started, wishing it was the officer’s naked chest, and not the stiff fabric of his shirt and the pointed edges of his name tag, that was rubbing across his back instead.

Turning his face the best he could, Noiz strained to look up at the man above him. The view he got well worth the protesting scream of his muscles. Poised high above him, the officer was completely undone: Eyes tightly shut, lips peeled back from his teeth, jaw clenched so hard the cords of his neck shot out from the skin, the rise and fall of his chest, abs so tight they looked like they were carved from marble…. and didn't that just put smart back into Noiz's upturned ass. He would’ve thrown out a witty comment or insult, if his mouth wasn’t already too preoccupied with dragging air into his desperate lungs to spare the words. So instead, he anchored his weight onto his shoulder and pushed back into the officer’s hips, tightening his sphincter muscles around the penetrating heat within him.

The high pitched _—_ totally unflattering _—_ nasally whine Noiz got in response told him just how much his move had worked. Which was all for the better, as his body was rapidly approaching its limits.  

“ _K_ _—_ _…hurry..._ ”

Noiz’s whole body burned from exertion, his thoughts starting to go hazy as his vision flickered, and little black and white dots began floating endlessly in his field of vision.

“ _Shit, Ngh, almost_ _—_ “

The officer’s harsh breath was directly in Noiz’s ear, blocking out everything else as his even thrusts fell, becoming more and more uncoordinated before falling completely into a disjointed, erratic rhythm. Noiz could only tell how loud he was whimpering from the way the cop laid an unexpectedly soft kiss on his shoulder blade, only to then be quickly replaced by a sharp bite as Noiz’s cuffed hands were wrapped in an almost painful grip, the officer having intertwined their fingers despite Noiz’s awkward hand position from the cuffs. There was no time for Noiz to even try to make a complaint; the officer was driving into him with everything he had and then some, his hips slamming into the round curve of Noiz’s ass as he started to orgasm. Both of them groaning low as the officer came hard, ridding out his release as he locked his hips in tight, grinding them subtly as Noiz’s ass milked every last drop out of the officer’s cock twitching deep within him.

Lots of heavy breathing _—_

That was the only thing that registered for Noiz as he laid utterly still, eyes closed and mind far off in wrung out bliss. As the minutes stretched on however, other senses slowly bubbled their way to the surface. The most prominent one being the all over ache throughout his joints and muscles, all types of throbbing and stinging and not-so-nice sensations that could all be summed up with the word ‘Ouch’. Next was the faint awareness of careful hands shifting his body, rolling him over and repositioning him so that he rested on his side, last was the touch of gentle fingers on his clammy cheek.

Noiz’s eyelids lifted right as the officer was leaning in close, the next breath sealing their mouths together in a kiss that quickly turned steamy. Noiz stared past heavy lids as he let the kiss take over, their tongues sliding out from behind slightly parted lips, gliding against one another and bringing their faces closer. It was in every way a lover’s kiss, warm and comfortable, and completely at odds with the kinky sex the pair just had.

When they both withdrew, they held each other’s gazes for a single heartbeat. Then Noiz rolled his eyes and scoffed, head lolling to the side as he sent his partner a light hearted glare.

“You just couldn’t resist could you?”

“Shut it.”

This time when he spoke, the officer’s voice held none of its prior malice. His tone settling into something far less brazen, replaced with an embarrassed and annoyed edge that highlighted the faint blush on his cheeks. The flush made more apparent when he ducked his head to avoid Noiz’s sharp gaze.

“Now where are the keys for the cuffs?” 

Noiz snorted, “Should be somewhere on your belt, _officer_.”

Wrinkling up his nose, Noiz’s partner looked at him as his hands froze at his waist. “Do you really need to keep calling me that now that we’ve both finished?”

Grinning wide, Noiz batted his eyelashes mockingly. “I dunno,” he drawled, “I think it’s pretty hot.”

Shaking his head Noiz’s partner went back to fishing through the pouches on his belt, reaching out once he found the key so he could unlock the cuffs and free his wrists.

“Shit, these things really dug into your skin.” He frowned as he held one of Noiz’s hands in his, delicately turning his arm and inspecting the lacerations under the harsh light.  

Sitting up, Noiz had to resist from flinching as he took in the damage, dried and fresh blood mixing together between slices of raw, opened skin. Once he was cleaned up he doubted it’d look as bad though, and if he were wrong hey, just some new scars to add to the old. Except these ones would have a much nicer memory to accompany them.

He said as much out loud, but it did little to wipe the worry and growing regret he saw growing in the other’s eyes. Oh hell no, he thought stubbornly. Reaching forward, even though the muscles in his shoulders and back screamed in protest, Noiz threw his battered arms around his lover.

“Old man, don’t even think about it.” Noiz warned lightly.

“Fine.”

The look on his face said he was anything but fine, but Noiz choose to leave it alone. He opted instead to just sit carefully in his lover’s arms, watching him as his eyes roamed around the room.

Shaking his head lightly before returning his eyes to Noiz, he sighed. “How did you even manage to rent an actual jail cell for us to do this in?”

Noiz just shrugged in return. The answer was simple really, but it’s not like Noiz had actually explained it in full before dragging his reluctant lover to the place.

“Money.” He stated bluntly.

His lover just blinked at him for several seconds, then let out an exhausted groan before he leaned in with care. Ducking his head and resting his forehead against one of Noiz’s collarbones.

“I swear brat, one day these kinks of yours are going to give me a heart attack.”

 “Mmn,” Noiz mused as he rested his head atop of his lover’s. “Electric shock, now there’s an idea. What if next we-“

“Noiz.” 

The groan muffled by Noiz’s chest didn’t fail to carry across every bit of his lover’s exasperation at Noiz’s mention of even more BDSM fetishes. In truth, it was hard enough for the guy to put up with Noiz’s more conventional urges. Adding anything even faintly reminiscent of sex involving shiny black leather with whips and chains required much more effort and convincing on Noiz’s part to even get the guy to consider the idea.

Getting him to go this far was a miracle in and of itself, and Noiz made himself a promise not to press the guy for anything too far outside the realm of ‘normal’ sex for the next couple of months. Ok, if he was being honest with himself it probably be more within the span of a few weeks. Not that he’d make any mention of that now however. “Alright, alright.” He conceded with a quiet chuckle, lowering his voice to a sinister whisper as the last word fell from his lips. “ _Koujaku._ ”

The full body twitch Koujaku gave in response sent a faint shot of awareness through Noiz’s limp cock, but there would be no more of that for the time being. Glancing up at the wall mounted clock, Noiz noted they had about fifteen minutes left renting the cell. Just enough time to get cleaned up and return all the borrowed items to the main room.

“It’s a good thing you had the sense to put those packets of lotion in the belt.” Koujaku added after a short silence, his face still resting on Noiz’s skin. “Although I would’ve been happier if you had been sensible enough to let us use actual lube.”

Noiz snorted in response. “Since when am I the sensible one? Besides, a real officer just wouldn’t casually have lube for anal sex in his belt. I wanted to be realistic as possible, which you nearly ruined when you caressed me like that by the way.”

His tone was light as he chided Koujaku, so it didn’t faze his lover in the slightest. A faint chuckle rumbling out of his chest as he began planting kisses across Noiz’s clavicle.  

“Mmn.” Noiz hummed. The gentle presses of Koujaku’s lips trailing up front of his throat making his head feel heavy. “Old man, we need to get going.”

“Agreed,” He purred darkly. “So let me take you out of this place and somewhere where I can clean you up and pamper you.”

Noiz ears piqued in interest at the tone, sitting a little straighter in Koujaku’s lap as the kisses traveled up along the column of his neck to the underside of his jaw.

“Oh yeah?” he grinned. “Got a place in mind?”

Koujaku hummed and pecked Noiz’s chin, right under one of the twin points of his snake bites, reaching up with his fingers after to tilt Noiz’s face down so he could seal their lips together in a heated kiss. He pulled back just when Noiz’s brain was beginning to fuzz over with static, keeping their faces close as he uttered the words Noiz was dying to hear.

“Booked a hotel down the street, Pizza is on the way.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fic i never intended to write, but it seems like that's the way for me! Dedicated to Tumblr user Sly-cool, thirsty mother fucker who made this entire fic possible in the first place. And also to the rest of my Skype group, you dirty bunch of sinners. B)
> 
> Fun drinking game: Go back read and take a drink whenever I wrote, "the officer('s)"  
> (Don't actually do this or you will die, it's 1 am and I'm delirious). 
> 
> Self edited. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own.


End file.
